SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series)
|run = 2014 - Future |genre = Animated, Comedy, Fanon, Spin-Off |season = Over 100 (ordered) |episode = 2000+ |status = Active |company = Nickelodeon (2014-16), Polar Inc. (2017-2109), TheJasbre202 TV (2109-future) }} '''SpongeBob SquarePants '''is an international fanon animated television series created by former FANDOM user for Nickelodeon, though the series has since begun airing on modern networks such as Temmie Central, Para Beetle TV, Fallen Falcon TV, Toon Disney, Fox Kids and Banana Studios. The series chronicles the adventures and endeavors of the title character and his various friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. Synopsis In the Pacific Ocean, there is a small town called Bikini Bottom. The residents of Bikini Bottom are all quirky sea creatures. One particularly funny towns person is SpongeBob SquarePants, a sea sponge who dwells in a pineapple. A new recruit at Bikini Bottom's most popular restaurant, the Krusty Krab, he lives a crazy life with his hard-headed neighbor and friend Patrick. His other neighbor Squidward is a sarcastic, boring octopus who can't stand Spongebob. At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob works for the money-obsessed Eugene Krabs. While Mr. Krabs is often harsh to his employees, he is clever and cares deeply for his own daughter Pearl. In his time off, SpongeBob attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School and hangs out with his other friend Sandy the squirrel. Characters Main Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Eugene Krabs * Gary the Snail * Sheldon Plankton * Pearl Krabs * Mrs. Puff * Karen Plankton * Maja Avery (Seasons 46-58) * Patrick Jr. (Seasons 38-now) * Adam Fishman (Seasons 49-now) * Mary J. Avery (Seasons 62-??) Mother * (More coming in future seasons) Recurring Characters * Larry the Lobster * Adam Fishman (only certain seasons) * SpongeDrake (Seasons 47-??) * Betty * SpongeBecca * Maja Avery (Seasons 59-62) * MermaidKid and BarnacleBean (Seasons 62; 69-70) * TBA Minor Characters * Spot * Beatrice * Goree da Snail * The Sacred Fishary (Seasons 47-59) * Mermaid Man * Barnacle Boy * TBA Theme Songs * Seasons 49-59 - Spongy Adventure * Seasons 60-present - Ridin' the Hook Staff * Everyone's a worker! Simply add an episode to the most recent episode list! ** Note: It is recommended to set the length of the title cards at 130 pixels for consistency, and centering them. Executive Producers/Showrunners *PolarKey - Showrunner for Seasons 49 and 59, and also showran the Shorts. *EinsteinBlllllllllll - Showrunner for Seasons 1-43. (Also Creator) *TheJasbre202 - Showrunner for Seasons 44-45, 60-62, 69-70, 75, 81-83, 89-90, 98-100. *Swaner - Showrunner for Seasons 45-47. (Was on pre-production for Season 48 before being replaced.) *Somematchyguy19 - Showrunner for Seasons 48, 50, 53, 64-65. *WalkingBird - Showrunner for Seasons 51 and 54. *Daniloeverton - Showrunner for Season 52. *Cicicity - Showrunner for Seasons 55-57. *Dragongeek71 - Showrunner for Seasons 58, 67. *AFallenPower - Showrunner for Season 58. *Rocky Lobster - Showrunner for Seasons 60-62, 69-70, 75, 81-83, 89-90, 98-100 *BobSponge444 - Showrunner for Seasons 63, 66, 68, 76-78, 87-88 *Golfpecks256 - Showrunner for Season 71. Producers *History12346 - Producer for Seasons 1-2. *SuperSaiyanKirby - Producer for Seasons 3-5. *SuperFanon'D! - Producer for Season 6. *Squidward39 - Producer for Season 7. *BagelBoxd - Producer for Seasons 8-9. *JCM - Producer for Seasons 10-26. (Co-Producer for Seasons 3-9) *Shamm2001 - Producer for Season 27. *JCM - Producer for Season 28. *SuperFanon'D! - Producer for Seasons 29-30. *WumboMan900 - Producer for Seasons 31-32. *Jackbradley2006 - Producer for Seasons 33-37. *BobSponge444 - Producer for Seasons 38-42. *TheJasbre202 - Producer for Season 43. (Co-Producer for Seasons 60-now) *Swaner - Producer for Seasons 44-45. *Daniloeverton - Producer for Seasons 46-57. *Somematchyguy19 - Producer for Seasons 58-now. Title Card and Banner Artists Current *Somematchyguy19 - Title Cards (Seasons ?-?), Banners (Seasons ?-?) *Stacy54 - Title Cards (Seasons ?-?) *Dragongeek71 - Title Cards (Seasons ?-?) *TheJasbre202 - Banners (Seasons 60-62, 69-70, 75, 81-83, 89-90, 98-100) *Randomguy385 - Banners (Seasons 64-65) Former *WalkingBird - Title Cards (?-Season 54 (in general) Season 57 (one episode) *CrazyMew37 - Banners (Seasons 48, 50-54) Writers Basically Everyone. :D Trivia *This is the series with the second most seasons in SBFW, being 63, the first and original being SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures with 82 seasons. *This series has ran for about 63 episodes and is renewed all the way to 100. *The same can't be said about the episode count, for this series has around 1300, while SGA has around 1400. *Some channels, like Para Beetle TV, air the episodes WAY earlier than they are supposed to. *EinsteinBlllllllllll ran the most amount of seasons, being 44. Category:2017 Category:EinsteinBlllllllllll Category:Swaner Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:PolarKey Category:Temmie Central Category:Fox Kids Category:Spin-offs Category:Series Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Volcanicicity Category:AFallenPower Category:Fallen Falcon TV Category:WalkingBird Category:Toon Disney Category:Banana Studios Category:Golfpecks256